


Empire Ants

by heilburger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Mental Instability, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Hay un abismo de insanidad tras cada cicatriz en su cuerpo.





	Empire Ants

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Regalo para Akari! Porque me ha acompañado en muchísimos años de amistad y hemos pasado juntas por todos los fandoms juntas (y aún recuerdo cuando me hiciste escuchar éste musical y yo me quedé como history is great)

**Prompt:**  03. The King Of England.

* * *

**Empire Ants**

* * *

_«And if the whole world is crashing down_   
_Fall through space out of mind again_   
_Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising_   
_Blows all the shadows far away»_

—Gorillaz

* * *

Hay un abismo de insanidad tras cada cicatriz en su cuerpo.

George es un espectro y tiene risillas de amanecer que florecen bajo los cadáveres en sus tobillos. Se sienta entonces bañado en oro y moviendo sus manos de origami destrozado con eterno amor hacia la muerte danzante. Y es tan bello y agraciado (tan putrefacto en el interior, que los gusanos imaginarios se asoman entre su cabello dorado) con palabras de sabiduría indiscutible.

Y entonces—

(hay un hambre que no saciará nunca)

— _América querida, déjame pisar el campo de flores que compone tu cuerpo lleno de cadáveres de papel y des-tro-zar-te. ¿Siiii?_

Pelea un poco más y sin embargo no sangra puesto no tiene nada más que perder en su lucha autoflagelada. Se hunde en la desdicha asimismo viendo como su imperio (de arena, cal, y remordimientos) se desmorona en la orilla del mar revolucionario. La cabeza le da vueltas y se encuentra siendo nada más que un peón al cual todos han de escupirle y lastimarle. Mira a todos lados buscando las diferencias entre el bien y el mal más al final del día

no distingue ninguna.

Y a sus subordinados su manera de herirse les da pena.

George no entiende a aquellos insípidos y despreciables e inmundos (y no quiere hacerlo porque le abriría más la herida llena de pus e insectos que posee entre las costillas). Más sin embargo decide sonreír dentro de su miseria, y no se detiene pues lo alimenta un amor putrefacto que le carcome los bordes dentro de su misma forma de adorar.

« _El Rey ha enloquecido_ », dicen algunos entonces.

« _Con sus ojos de océano drenado y la sonrisa_

_muerta._ »


End file.
